Blackmail
by Makankosoppo
Summary: That day, the Slime Villain did not fall out All Might's pocket. Midoriya runs into a man with a proposal to help but how? Midoriya must train his hardest, he still wants to be a hero but how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So can you be a hero? Not without a quirk"

Midoriya gasped, he couldn't believe what his hero, his inspiration, just said to him. He looked down in shame, his mind going 100 miles a minute but no words coming out.

All Might grabs the bottle with the slime monster he caught, "I'm counting on you to stay quiet about this, I'm headed to the station to get rid of this guy, so long kid," he walks towards the stairs and then stops. "There is plenty of other ways to help people, you can be a police officer, it's not bad to have a dream kid just make sure they're realistic."

All Might leaves and Midoriya stands there in disbelief. ' _I always knew this but I guess I just couldn't accept it. Even All Might said it, there's no way I can be a hero'_ a tear ran down Midoriya's cheek. He slowly walks down to the exit and begins his walk home.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

As Midoriya continues his walk home looks down at his somewhat burned notebook, ' _I've written 13 of these, for nothing pretty much.'_ Suddenly a man bumps into him, and he drops his notebook, "Oh, sorry sir," said Midoriya looking up at the man he just bumped into.

The man picks up his notebook, "It's no big deal kid, just watch where you're going," he took a long drag on his cigarette while looking at his notebook. "Hey, these notes are impressive kid," he looked at the front cover, "and you've made 13 of these," said the man.

"Umm, yeah I've made plenty of them but it's nothing special, besides I think I'm done making these," said Midoriya rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a shame, may I ask why," said the man.

Midoriya thought of All Might and what he said, "I'm quirkless, so there's no way I can be a hero," said Midoriya. "It's better if I just stop and aim at something more realistic."

' _Hmm,'_ thought the man."Here you go kid, Oh and I want you to take this" said the man handing back his notebook and a card. "I see promise in you, the determination is there even if you're feeling hopeless right now, I can try and help you so give me a call if you want kid," said the man walking away while continuing to smoke his cigarette.

"Wait, what," said Midoriya but the man had already started walking away. Midoriya looks at the card, "Wait, this just has his number on it," he looks at the man walking away. ' _What does he mean, he can help me?'_ thought Midoriya. He puts the card in his pocket and continues the walk home debating when or if he should call.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't expect quick updates, Any criticism is welcome just hit me with whatever you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Midoriya looked at the card on his desk, it had been a few days since his encounter with All Might, The Slime Monster, and The Man who gave him this business card. ' _What could he have meant?'_ wondered Midoriya distracting himself from his homework.

He sighed, ' _No point in wondering,'_ thought Midoriya as he grabbed his phone and typed the number in and pressing call. His heart beat rose, ' _What if this is a mistake, I don't know anything about this guy and this card is super suspicious,'_ thought Midoriya. After 20 seconds there was no answer, and then there was an automated voicemail. Midoriya put the phone down, ' _Guess he's busy.'_

Suddenly he got a text from the number he just called. ' _Who is this?'_

Midoriya picked up his phone and began typing. ' _I'm the kid you met a couple of days ago, the quirkless kid.'_

After Midoriya sent the text, the number begins calling him, "Hello?" said Midoriya.

"Let me cut to the chase, I like the determination you have kid, I can tell you're the kind of guy who will try his hardest once you put your mind to it. That's stuff you don't see anymore," said The Man.

"O-Oh, well thanks," said Midoriya.

"I want you to meet with some people, they're looking for determination like that," said The Man.

"Um, are you sure, I'm only 14, and what do I gain from this," asked Midoriya.

"It'll be fine kid and trust me, they're just a new group in the area looking for people they can trust, and they can offer you something you can't refuse," said The Man. "Now write this down."

"Oh, okay," said Midoriya taking out a pen and some paper ' _An offer I can't refuse?'_

"This Saturday at 8 PM, you will go to the Kiyashi Ward Cafe, and there you will meet with 2 men. It'll just be a small chat, so don't be nervous," said The Man.

Midoriya stayed quiet for a moment, "Hey, why are you doing this for me?" asked Midoriya.

"Well if they like you and decide to keep you around then I will be rewarded for my efforts," said The Man.

"You seem so nonchalant about this though," said Midoriya.

"I believe in you kid, just don't worry about it," said The Man. "Listen I've got to get going don't be late, it'll make me look bad."

"Okay thank you sir," said Midoriya before hanging up. He looks at his phone, ' _He believes in me, despite the fact I've only had 2 conversations with him,'_ Midoriya thinks back to his conversation with All Might. ' _All Might didn't believe in me. This man is the first one to truly give me a chance,'_ thought Midoriya. ' _Wait an offer I can't refuse, I forgot to ask?!'_

 **A Few Days Later…**

Midoriya gets off the metro and begins walking towards the cafe. ' _I can't believe I managed to sneak out without my mom noticing,'_ thought Midoriya. ' _No turning back now, hopefully that man had good intentions,'_ thought Midoriya realizing how wrong this can go.

He arrives at the cafe and takes a seat at a table by the corner of the cafe. ' _Okay, I'm 10 minutes early hopefully this will go smoothly,'_ thought Midoriya.

After a few minutes of waiting Midoriya looks up at the entrance where a well-dressed man with a body of purple and black smoke walks in. He takes a seat at the table Midoriya is at.

"Greetings, my name is Kurogiri, what is your name young man," asked the man of black fog.

"M-M-My name is Izuku Midoriya," said Midoriya nervously.

"Our acquaintance says you're quirkless, and that you've kept multiple notebooks of heroes, analyzing them," said Kurogiri.

"Yes, that's right sir," said Midoriya. ' _Didn't the man say there would be 2 of them'_ he wondered.

"I have a proposal for you, young man," said Kurogiri. "If you pass a test I have for you than I will be able to grant you a quirk."

Midoriya's jaw drops. ' _That's impossible, there's no way he's serious.'_

"You must trust me young man, I know it seems unthinkable, but there is a way" said Kurogiri.

"W-W-What's the test" asked Midoriya.

"We want you to be part of our team. Our acquaintance gave all kinds of praise for your analyzing skills and I see that as useful, and since you're quirkless I believe this will be of mutual benefit. However, I believe it is safe to assume you are not in top physical condition. So, every month, until you are deemed worthy of a quirk, I will check up on your physical condition until then," said Kurogiri.

"So, you just want me to get in shape and be a part of your group," asked Midoriya curiously with his mind rushing thousands of miles a minute.

"No no no, when I say physical condition I also mean combat ability," said Kurogiri in a way that almost resembled a laugh.

Midoriya gulped, "Okay, but what do you mean by being part of your group" asked Midoriya.

"Think of it as this, we give you a quirk and you help us out for a possible goal we have in the future," said Kurogiri.

Midoriya stopped and thought for a moment and then he began shaking, "Is your group made up of criminals," whispered Midoriya.

"I see our acquaintance did not inform you enough," said Kurogiri frowning and then standing up. "I understand if this is all difficult to process, but let our acquaintance know your decision sooner rather than later," he said before beginning to walk out the cafe.

"Wait, the man said there would be 2 of you, but only you showed up," said Midoriya standing up as well.

Kurogiri stopped and turned around "I believe it was for the best if only I showed up, for your own sake," he said before walking away.

Midoriya shuddered and then waited a bit. After a couple of minutes, he began his walk back to the station. ' _They must be criminals, but he offered me a quirk, and he also saw potential in me, Unlike All Might,'_ he frowned thinking of that day with All Might. ' _UA's exam is in 10 months, and this would be my best chance in getting in. But can I truly be a hero this way. He didn't even tell me what kind of quirk he would give me'_ thought Midoriya. "This is going to be such a headache," said Midoriya arriving at to the metro.

* * *

 **A/N I am liking where this is going. Remember to hit me with any criticisms so this can be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Park**

Midoriya is walking down the hallway to class trying not to mutter about what he's going to do about Kurogiri and whether he should call the Man. He knew he could not tell anyone about this, he was also afraid of the consequences if he did, Midoriya shuddered, they knew his name. _'There's no way I'll be able to pay attention in class today, not with this on my mind,'_ thought Midoriya.

"Out of my way, Deku," said an angry voice behind Midoriya.

"K-Kacchan," said Midoriya turning around to see an angry face walking towards him.

"You heard me, now move," said Bakugo while Midoriya moved out the way for him. "The last thing I need is worthless nerds like you in my way."

Midoriya stared at him as he began to walk away. "Hey, Kacchan," said Midoriya. "You're going to be a hero right."

Bakugo stops and turns around slowly, "Do you really need to ask that you idiot, I'm going to be the #1 Hero, no matter what, nothing will stand in my way, especially not trash like you," said Bakugo angrily before walking away again.

 _'_ _No matter what…'_ thought Midoriya before continuing his walk to class. _'Even if he's a jerk, he's going to do whatever it takes. If I want to be a hero than I have to fight for it, no matter the cost.'_ Midoriya entered his classroom and took a seat at his desk. _'No matter the cost.'_

As soon as Midoriya got home he called The Man and told him to tell Kurogiri that he accepts and that he will start training as soon as possible.

"I knew you had it in you kid, I'll let them know," said The Man before hanging up.

Midoriya put his phone down and pulled out his laptop. "Okay, I have to do as much research as possible today and start training immediately. I must find out the best meal plan and routine to be as efficient as possible. Plus, I have to learn proper combat, but there's no way that can be done in the first month..." said Midoriya as he continued to mutter his plan. "I have no idea when Kurogiri is going to show up. I can't waste any time."

Midoriya worked on his fitness plan for the next couple of hours until his mother called him down for dinner. As Midoriya sat down at the dinner table his mother looked at him with concern. "What's wrong Izuku, is something on your mind," asked Inko Midoriya.

"Just school stuff mom, nothing to worry about," said Midoriya eating his rice. "Hey, Mom, I've decided that I want to get into shape, and I need your help," he said while looking at his mother hopefully. "I need you to help prepare certain meals for me. I've done a bunch of research, I know what I need to do to get in shape."

"O-Oh okay, I can definitely do that for you sweetie, you just let me know. But, Izuku why do you want to do this, why now," asked Inko.

"UA's exam is in 10 months, so there no time to waste, I have to be ready" said Midoriya confidentiality.

Inko smiled, "I will do my best to help you son. I'll do anything for you."

Midoriya smiled but deep down he knew the truth. He was not giving the whole truth to his mother, how would she react if she found out the truth. That he is associating with criminals, to try and achieve his dreams.

The next day, Midoriya woke up earlier than usual to start his training, _'I have to test my limits so I'm going to run as much as I can right now. I haven't exercised properly in a long time so this will be interesting. Thursday and Friday will be my rest days, every other day I must improve, this could be my only chance,'_ he gulped. "Okay, LET'S GOOOOOO," screamed Midoriya before starting his run.

For the next 3 weeks from Saturday to Wednesday, Midoriya would train all parts of his body, his mother would prepare meals packed with protein and carbohydrates, all while researching heroes and trying to see them in action as much as possible.

 _'_ _It's funny, I said I would stop writing journals, but it feels different now, my goal, I have a clearer path now,'_ thought Midoriya preparing for a run in his tracksuit, ' _5am on Saturdays is going to take some time getting used to'_. He flinched for a second while stretching, _'Ow ow ow, I'm so sore, but I can't stop now, I've just had my rest days.'_

Just as he was about to start he heard a stick crack by a tree nearby. He turned his head, _'That's strange, usually this park is empty at this hour, could it be an animal'_ thought Midoriya looking over at the tree. Suddenly a tall tan figure starts charging at Midoriya. Immediately Midoriya starts sprinting away, running for his life.

 _'_ _What is that thing!? It looks so gross and it's after me! There's no way any heroes are out patrolling at this hour. I have to keep running, I'm all alone!"_ thought Midoriya while running as hard as he could. He continues running until he sees a fountain _'Okay, I've gained some distance, I can think of something I just need time,'_ thought Midoriya approaching the fountain. He goes around the fountain and looks at the monster chasing him. The monster was skinny and tan with its brain visible, only wearing jeans. It has big hands and was approaching the fountain running in a very strange way.

Midoriya observes the creature, it was about 30 meters from the fountain, _'Okay at this rate I'll be able to get away, it's not that fast.'_ Suddenly the creature took a huge leap in the air towards Midoriya winding its arm back ready to strike. As soon as the monster was 10 meters away, Midoriya took off in another direction looking back at the destruction the monster caused. _'It didn't crush the fountain so it's not that strong, but there's also marks on the fountain that means it's quirk is…'_ thought Midoriya before being knocked down out of nowhere.

He falls off the concrete path and down the hill onto the shaded area. _'He caught up, but how, was it that insane jumping?!'_ thought Midoriya looking back and seeing the tan monster upside down. Midoriya sees the claws on the monster and then scrambles to a nearby tree to help him stand up, "I don't know what you want," he said while looking up at the monster who was now on all fours after flipping himself back to normal staring down at Midoriya. "JUST HURRY UP!" shouted Midoriya.

The monster jumps at Midoriya and then Midoriya rolls forward at just the right moment. He gets up as fast as possible and looks at the monster, who crashed into the tree. Midoriya quickly gained distance while looking back at the monster who wasn't chasing him anymore. "It worked, it's claws are stuck in that tree," said Midoriya almost out of breath.

"Well well, I am pleasantly surprised," said a voice behind Midoriya.

Midoriya screamed while turning around only to find Kurogiri in his suit standing behind him. "K-K-Kurogiri, w-when did you get here?! How did you find me?! Don't tell me you've been watching the entire time?" asked Midoriya.

"It's a part of your test, I was impressed. Believe it or not this was the first time I didn't have to stop the Nomu from attacking," said Kurogiri calmly. "I must apologize for the surprise, but this is the most efficient way to see your potential. Your quick thinking was impressive, you managed to neutralize the Nomu without a quirk. Now answer me this, what do you think was the quirk this Nomu had."

Midoriya paused thinking while looking down. "Did it have… more than one quirk? It was able to retract claws and jump extremely long distances," said Midoriya. He looks up at Kurogiri who looks as if he's smiling.

"Good, this creature does indeed have more than one quirk. Young man, I am pleased with this result, I suggest you continue your training, but I do have one more question," said Kurogiri.

"What is it, sir," asked Midoriya.

"What is driving you? Other than the fact you desire a quirk," asked Kurogiri.

Midoriya takes a deep breath, "I was afraid you'd ask that, the truth is, I want to be a hero. I want to go to UA, and train to be the world's greatest hero, just like… All Might," said Midoriya softly while remembering All Might.

"Oh, that's very interesting young man. Just so you know, your answer does not change anything. I expect you to continue your training," said Kurogiri. "I'll see you again in a couple of weeks, and just so you know, you better prepare for combat next time."

"Thank you, sir," said Midoriya as Kurogiri disappeared. He looked over at the creature known as Nomu, a black fog surrounded it, then the Nomu disappeared.

"This was just like the time against the slime monster, that same rush, but this time I was able to do something, instead of just being useless." said Midoriya clenching his right fist. "This past month has been insane, but I have to keep trying this was only the first test." Midoriya walks back to the park's jogging path, and then began stretching a little bit before starting his morning run. _'I have to be a hero, by any means.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogiri returns to the shadows, The League of Villains Hideout, he appears behind the bar that is located within the hideout and prepares the rest of his day.

A few hours later another man walks into the room and sits alongside the bar. "Kurogiri, how has the progress been for all the people you interviewed," asked the skinny man with light blue hair slightly annoyed.

"There is a clear gap in potential of all the candidates, the youngest one with the analytical skill is miles ahead of everyone else," said Kurogiri. "Also, I believe he is the most interesting candidate because he wants to go to UA."

"UA? Are you serious, he wants to be a hero? Well why even bother with him, there's no way he can pledge his loyalty to us," said the man scratching his neck "Plus you know how I feel about heroes."

"The boy has more potential than everyone else, and it would be very beneficial to us if he managed to be accepted into UA, eyes within the best hero school would surely give us an edge," said Kurogiri. "Please reconsider."

"Hmm, I understand where you're going with this Kurogiri, it's that thing master always talks about, long term planning. I like it," said the man smiling. "Kurogiri, focus on that boy's development, he's going to be very helpful to us."

"As you wish..." said Kurogiri bowing down.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

* * *

 **A/N Writing this has made me like Kurogiri more and more. He's probably going to get a bigger role than originally planned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Old Timer**

Midoriya would continue and improve his training plan. He began incorporating combat into his routine because of Kurogiri's warning. On his free days, Midoriya would study Judo, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, and other forms of hand to hand combat to incorporate them into his arsenal for the future.

Eventually several weeks passed and Midoriya began anticipating another visit from Kurogiri. Every morning walk to the park would be filled with nervousness. There was no telling when Kurogiri would appear or what the training would be. He began stretching for his run when suddenly he heard a crack by a tree, the same as last time.

Midoriya looked at the tree but no more noise came from it, he continued stretching being wary of any noises. He began his run around the park, running along the trail and then eventually getting closer to the newly repaired fountain. As Midoriya got closer he saw an old man sitting at a bench by the fountain appearing to be asleep, _'That's strange I've never seen him here before,'_ thought Midoriya passing him and the fountain. Eventually he finished his run and then grabbed his water in order to leave the park. He walked passed the fountain once more and the old man was in the path blocking the exit of the park.

"Good morning, sir," said Midoriya who waved at the old man as he was approaching the exit. The old man walked slowly towards him, he was about Midoriya's height with long white hair, wearing a green yukata with a floral pattern, carrying a bo staff.

"Listen up kid, I was hired to fight someone known as Izuku Midoriya by a man made of black shadow," said the old man. "That would be you, am I right."

"Yes, that would be me," said Midoriya. _'He's so old, why would Kurogiri hire him? Unless…'_ thought Midoriya before he was interrupted by the old man.

"My name is Moya Suru, and I don't want to waste any time, you've got 5 minutes, you have to either stay conscious or neutralize me," said the old man preparing his staff.

"W-wait wha-," was all Midoriya could mutter before Suru swung his bo staff at his head. Midoriya falls back holding his head.

"That was a warning shot, it's the only one you're getting," said Suru before swinging at Midoriya's body on the floor.

Midoriya rolled out of the way and tried to gain some distance, _'That really hurt, he's not messing around,'_ Midoriya looks at the mark on the floor Suru's bo staff left. _'He's old but he's strong, I should run for these 5 minutes, that'll be my best chance,'_ thought Midoriya while beginning to run.

"I thought the gas man said you were good, why do you think I waited until after your run," said Suru chasing Midoriya, gaining distance rapidly.

Midoriya starts running to the fountain to try and find some time to think just like with the Nomu, even if it was only a few seconds he needs time. He once again circles the fountain and looks at the old man chasing him. Suru aims his staff and throws it at Midoriya with perfect precision. Midoriya manages to duck quick enough to avoid the staff but it lands on the bench where the man was earlier. Midoriya looks back at the bench and then turns around straight into a kick to the shoulder from Suru.

The kick knocks Midoriya into the fountain and Suru immediately runs over and grabs his staff. He calmly walks over to Midoriya who was still laying in the fountain. "Come on kid, it's barely been a minute," said the old man preparing to swing with his staff.

Midoriya gathers himself and stands up quickly in the fountain, "TAKE THIS!" shouts Midoriya as he threw a handful of coins he gathered from the fountain.

Suru easily blocks the incoming coins with his staff, "Really?" said Suru annoyingly. Midoriya then charges the man and throws a punch with his left hand that was also blocked with the staff. Midoriya smiles and then throws coins from his right directly to Suru's face.

Suru groans, "You brat," said Suru covering his left eye with one hand. Midoriya then grabbed the man to try and flip him into the fountain but Suru blocked the throw and then pushed him away with the staff. As Suru rubbed his face in pain Midoriya began running away to the same tree from weeks ago, the one with claw marks engraved.

"Now I'm annoyed, first you throw coins at my face, now you try running away again," said Suru before giving chase Midoriya.

 _'_ _Okay, there should be about 3 minutes left,'_ thought Midoriya running and then sliding down the hill. He looks back at Suru, _'Wait, is he running even faster than before!'_

Midoriya leans on the tree just like before, Suru jumps at Midoriya and swings his staff as Midoriya rolls forward just like with the Nomu. He avoids the swing then stands up to take off again, but suddenly Midoriya yells in pain as he clutches his sides. Midoriya looks back while falling back down, _'there's a dent on that tree, he hit me without even looking.'_

He got up as quick as he could to face the old man and put his arms to his face in order to defend himself, _'I can't have my back turned, If I take my eyes off of him he'll hit me with his staff somehow'_ thought Midoriya.

"Finally you decide to face me head on, you don't have that much left, let's see if you can survive" said Suru smiling while twirling his staff. Suru then began bombarding Midoriya with strikes to his sides but Midoriya did well, blocking them with his arms and stepping back slightly after every break in Suru's swing.

"Took you long enough but now I'm going to get SERIOUS!" shouted Suru.

Every swing hurt more than before he aimed at his head, legs, side, and chest. Suru's movements got faster, Midoriya smiled _'Damn, this is it.'_

Suru tripped Midoriya with his staff and then Midoriya landed flat on his back. "It's over kid, and there's still about a minute left," said Suru. He held the staff up high for the final blow, "But damn it kid, to smile on when you've been clearly overpowered." Suru smiled, "You must be crazy, now get up," said Suru extending his arm.

Midoriya stared in confusion, but he was too tired to say anything, he grabbed Suru's arm and stood up. They both walked back towards the fountain in silence. Midoriya starred at the man carrying his staff, _'he's acting like he wasn't trying to knock me out just now,'_ thought Midoriya panting.

Once they reached the fountain Suru turned around to look at Midoriya. "Alright kid you failed my test, you didn't survive the 5 minutes" said Suru. Midoriya put his head down. "You tried to back away into more trees to avoid my staff just now, right?" asked Suru and Midoriya nodded. "You're a smart kid. Anyways, Kurogiri's test was not to survive 5 minutes but to earn my respect, and you passed with flying colors," said Suru with a cheesy smile.

Midoriya looked up, he couldn't believe it, small tears began forming. "W-W-Wait, a-a-are you for real? T-T-Thank you so much sir," said Midoriya still panting.

"Hush, I have something important to say, Kurogiri will not be able to contact you for quite a while so he entrusted you to me. I'm not forcing you to do anything but he wants me to train you. We need to improve your combat knowledge, strengthen your will, make you a truly formidable ally for him," said Suru while Midoriya looked back down hiding a frown. "I'm only doing this for the money, but I'd be lying if I said helping someone like me didn't make me feel a little good on the inside. "

Midoriya's eyes widened, he looks up, "Someone like you," Midoriya paused. "Then you must be quirkless too, right?! So, all that skill, that precision, that was all something you've learned, right?" he asked before bowing. "I would be honored to train under you."

"Yup, over 50 years of knowledge in there," said Suru knocking his head. "Alright kid we'll be training every day at 5 at this address," said Suru handing over a card.

Midoriya grabbed it _'Its blank with just his address in a basic font, just like the man from before…"_ thought Midoriya.

Suru began packing his stuff, "Alright now get out of here. The day is still young see you tomorrow."

"Right!" said Midoriya smiling before gathering his items and running home to prepare for school.

Suru smiled, "He's going to be an absolute madman when I'm done with him. This is going to be fun."

Midoriya felt the pain and bruises all over his body as he began walking to school. "I guess the endorphins in my body were running high during my fight with Suru," said Midoriya. He sighed, "Everything hurts."

School went normally for Midoriya until lunch, for training Midoriya brought extra food to eat and along with his normal lunch he would try to reach his new calorie goal. He sat alone but that was normal.

Midoriya was eating his rice at the lunch table when he noticed Bakugo and his two goons approaching. _'Sigh, well it was only a matter of time before he would say something about this,'_ thought Midoriya continuing to eat.

"HEY DEKU!" shouted Bakugo approaching Midoriya. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that extra food. You're up to something, explain," said Bakugo slamming his hand on the table.

Midoriya continues to eat and then says, "I'm upping my calorie intake for my diet."

"Your diet? What, is that to help you train, I've been telling you all these years, without a quirk you're useless, and you'll stay useless Deku," said Bakugo tightening his fists. "You might as well give up, so stop bringing extra food, it's going to piss me off."

Midoriya continues to eat, _'I'm sleepy,'_ he thought. He looks up at Bakugo, "Kacchan, I'm going to keep trying," said Midoriya before yawning. "I don't need your approval."

Bakugo opened his palm and used to his quirk to set off little explosions to try and intimidate Deku, but before he can do anything his 2 goons tap him in the shoulder. "Dude there's teacher's watching, not worth it," said one of them while the other pointed to some teachers staring.

"Tch, whatever," said Bakugo turning around. "Just remember Deku, you will ALWAYS be quirkless trash."

As Bakugo walked away Midoriya went back to eating. _'Hmm, I wonder how he would feel about Suru,'_ he frowns. _'He mentioned that Kurogiri wouldn't be able to contact me'_ he looks out a window nearby and takes a deep breath. _'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

 **A/N School's ooooover! So, tell me what you guys think, it can only get better if you guys give me your opinions. Bakugo should still be a jerk since Midoriya did not risk his life for him, so that's why he's going to be an ass, for now. Let me know if it's easy to visualize these fight scenes, like more or should I leave it for the reader's imagination?**


End file.
